Vesna
Vesna is a former Animalian student and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Striped Hyena and is rather unique for a student as she wears two sets of clothing. When she is not with Olga she wears a white blouse, a black skirt and black tights and goes barefoot whilst with Olga she wears a purple vest, black sports leggings, white socks and running trainers. Personality Vesna and Dunja are shown to be very close friends and she is also just as flexible and acrobatic as Dunja and is also evidently someone who knows martial arts very well even if it doesn't save her from her last arrest and capture, for those who know her Vesna is also shown to be someone who also enjoys physical education very much and is very physically powerful being able to fight against her opponents and win a lot of the time in training, like others she enjoys humiliating enemies and it is also a little known fact that her original leader Radmila actually also handed over old resistance fighters to the Fox Junta, though some old resistance fighters survive the first coup they are soon either taken into captivity by the resistance where they face even more abuse and hell or the Animalian Junta, the A.N.S.U or the Junta's collaborators where many are also executed. The old resistance fighters who end up in the captivity of the Fox Junta are then sent to Argentina where they are tortured, abused and humiliated even further by not only the Junta but also by the Animalian Patriotic Front, no matter who gives her orders you can always guarantee that Vesna will carry them out except if they are her enemies. Like others she loves seeing her enemies in captivity as that gives her and Dunja he opportunity to throw their weight around which they do, many describe her as someone who can fool enemies but she also manages to befriend many female Arab fighters of the resistance and like many of the Junta vixens knows how to break enemies' dignity down though her methods tend to be a lot more sophisticated. Like Tatyana she is shown to be a lot more defiant on her arrest than Dunja is. Role Even before Vesna becomes part of the A.M.S she and Dunja seem to spend their life in and out of prison constantly escaping from prison only to be brought back again especially after the first Animalian coup however in Vesna's case she has managed to get out of prison and keep out for a long time. Once she is out of prison she is someone who is determined to get her own back on those who imprisoned her and her friends who also fought the Junta during the first Animalian coup, as someone who fought with Radmila Vesna is also someone with strong self discipline however her martial arts skills do nothing to save her in the Civil war which leads to her arrest and imprisonment with the rest of the A.M.S as well as all female resistance fighters and also the capture of the Road Rovers even if it is the only organization that also contains males to be captured by the Junta. Vesna is later released with the rest of the A.M.S and other female resistance fighters after the dictatorship and is rehabilitated by the government with various organizations being re-established by Hunter. The resistance fighters are later rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta for their efforts against Mechanikat. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes